The location of wireless client devices in a coverage area can be determined based on signal strength information between the wireless client devices and wireless access points (APs). An AP that is installed in a region will have its location previously known. This location information will be stored, for example, in mapping information associated with a particular region. When a wireless client device transmits data or frames, the same frame can be received by different APs in the vicinity at different signal levels. From these signal levels, it is possible to generate contours that represent approximate locations of wireless client devices at a particular instance. In one example, an intersection of the contours may represent an approximate location of a wireless client device. For location detection of wireless client devices, it may be necessary to have a minimum of three or more APs to determine these signal levels.